Death by Chili
by boswifedeb
Summary: Matt and CJ head up to the Dallas/Ft. Worth area for a chili cookoff which puts Matt in competition with an old friend of his dad's: retired Texas Ranger CD Parker. When one of the judges dies at the competition, the investigation is on to find the guilty party - and all the evidence points to CD. **This story follows "Childhood Gone" and is dedicated to my buddy Fu. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Death by Chili**

****This story immediately follows "Childhood Gone"****

**CHAPTER 1**

Flying northwest toward the Dallas-Ft. Worth area, Matt looked across the cockpit of his jet at CJ, his wife of about eight months. In just a few more months they would be parents. She looked back at him. With a big smile on her face she asked, "What are you smiling about, hon?"

He chuckled and looked down toward her belly that was now showing the unmistakable signs of pregnancy. Matt reached over and patted on her baby bump. "Just thinking about what we've got to look forward to in the next few months."

"Oh yeah, all those great things like stretch marks. Should be a lot of fun." CJ grinned. "But I guess when this little guy makes his debut it will all be worth it."

"Don't you mean little lady?" He squeezed her hand then gently kissed it. The pair had disagreed on the sex of their child since first finding out that CJ was pregnant.

"Here we go again, huh? You won't believe the one who's carrying the baby."

"Nope. 'Cause it's a girl." He smiled at her again. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"Only a dozen times today." CJ squeezed his hand.

"We should be there in about half an hour." Matt surveyed the area around the plane and checked his radar again.

CJ heaved a big sigh and then got up out of her seat headed toward the back of the jet. Watching her, Matt asked, "Where ya goin'?"

"I'll give you two guesses but you won't need but one." She had a disgusted tone to her voice.

"Don't fall in." Matt managed to keep his snickering quiet, or at least he had thought so.

"I heard that," CJ called to him.

"Ah, good! Your mother's sense of hearing is coming right along. Way to go, babe." He heard her reply with something but didn't think that he really wanted to know what it was.

As he flew along, Matt thought about the reason for their trip: he had been invited to compete in a chili cook-off. After his and Uncle Roy's discovery of the hiding place of America's number one enemy in the Mid-East and Matt's successful venture with the Navy SEALS and the subsequent shot in the left shoulder, he was taking some time off from work. Although he had needed some recovery time, Matt had mainly taken the time off to reassure CJ that he wasn't planning on getting himself killed anytime soon.

Since he and Uncle Roy had begun their "project" as they referred to it, CJ and he had had some disagreements because he wouldn't tell her what was going on and then when it came time to act on what he had found, she was a total wreck and had spent much of the three days that he was gone in tears. After successfully completing his mission against "Enemy Number One", CJ had told him that she was pregnant. Since that time he hadn't worked on any cases. Instead, he had been working on their ranch.

When CJ returned to the cockpit she leaned over the back of Matt's seat, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Want a Fizzy Pop?" She played with the dark curls along his neck.

"No, but I wouldn't turn down some water."

"Okay, be right back." She headed back to the mini-fridge in the cabin, returning shortly with two bottles of water.

"Thanks, babe." Matt twisted off the top and took a long guzzle.

"So do you think C.D. will be entering this year?" CJ took a long swallow of the water.

"Are there peppers in chili? The man would have to be dead not to enter." The pair was talking about retired Texas Ranger C.D. Parker. Matt had known the man most of his life. He and Matt's dad, Bill Houston had served together in the Army in their younger days and remained good friends right up until Bill's death almost three years earlier. "I guess he'll be entering his "Buzzard's Breath Chili" as usual." He laughed thinking about the reaction the name often got from other contestants who hadn't encountered C.D. before.

After landing at the Dallas-Ft. Worth airport, Matt and CJ rented a car and headed for the restaurant that the retired Ranger owned. As they walked through the door they spotted the man himself. In his sixties, C.D. was a little round around the middle and his hair was mostly white. He was carrying on with one of his customers about the upcoming professional football season.

"Well, I tell you what: Jimmy Trivette says the Cowboys have a shot so they've got my vote." C.D. wiped the bar down as he spoke.

"If the Oilers were still in Texas I'd offer you a bet." Matt leaned up on the bar and saw C.D.'s head shoot up at the remark.

"Good Lord! Look what the cat done drug in! How the hell are you, Matt?" He came down to the end of the bar and shook Matt's hand. "And looky here, you brought my girlfriend with you. How you doin', darlin'?" He leaned across the bar and gave CJ a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright now, that's my wife you're talking about." Matt lowered his voice and acted like he was mad.

"No she ain't!"

CJ raised her left hand and showed C.D. the diamond and emerald wedding set on her finger and nodded yes at him with a big grin.

"Lord have mercy! Well it's about damn time, son! Congratulations!" He came around the bar and swooped CJ into a big bear hug and then looked down. "And it looks like that's not the only thing new, is it?" He hugged her again then shook Matt's hand and gave him a hug, too. "It's too bad your daddy didn't live to see it, boy, he was sure hoping you would come to your senses."

Matt nodded. "Better late than never I guess."

"Ain't that the truth? Y'all come on in here and have a seat. What're you up to?" They made their way over to one of the tables and Matt pulled out a chair for CJ, then sat in one himself.

"I'm here to win the chili cook-off. Rumor has it that your chili just isn't up to par anymore, bud." Matt knew that was sure to get the man fired up and sat there smiling waiting for the storm to erupt.

"Not up to par?! Are you out of your mind? My chili is always up to par. Ain't none better anywhere. I think you been out there in California too long and that smog has done choked your brain up, Matt." He returned Matt's smile and then looked over at CJ. "So when is the bundle of joy due?"

"About six and a half more months – give or take." She was beaming.

"And you know it's true what they say about expectant mommas – they sure do glow." The old Ranger patted her hand. CJ blushed. "Sherry, bring us some – what do you want to drink, hon?"

"Ginger ale would be great." She looked over at Matt as he took her hand.

"How 'bout you, boy?"

"Ginger ale works for me – unless you've got root beer?"

"Two root beers and a ginger ale for the lady please, Sherry." C.D. turned back to his guests. "So what have you been up to lately?"

Matt sure wasn't going to tell him about his mission with the SEAL's. "Oh, I've been taking a little time off from the detective agency – been working around the ranch in Houston a good bit, getting it ready to run cattle on again. Oh, and I almost forgot – Uncle Roy sends his best."

"Well that old coot! How's he doin'?"

"Real good. He works with us at the detective agency now. Well for the last couple of years anyway." Matt thanked the waitress for the drink and took a sip.

"Sounds like y'all are doing real good." The couple smiled at each other.

"How's Walker doing? I haven't seen him in a long time." Matt leaned forward on his elbows.

"He's doing real good. He and Alex finally got engaged. Guess love is just in the air these days." C.D. turned to look as the door to the restaurant opened. "Speak of the devil and there he is! Cordell, look who just turned up on my doorstep!"

The Texas Ranger smiled as he made his way across the floor to shake hands with Matt and CJ. "Wow! I haven't seen y'all in a long time. How's it going, Houston?"

"Real good, how about you? C.D. tells me you and Alex are engaged."

Walker sat down. "Yeah, we are." He blushed.

"Well I got you one better than that: this pair here finally tied the knot – and guess who's expecting?" C.D. couldn't wait to share the news.

"Really? Well congratulations!" Cordell patted Matt on the shoulder and shook CJ's hand. "When is it due?"

"About six and a half months." Matt was slightly blushing and C.D. picked up on it.

"Now what in the world are you blushing about, Matt? Ain't nothing to be ashamed of!"

Matt just smiled and shook his head as they all laughed. Just then Walker's partner, Jimmy Trivette walked in the door and over to the table.

"Matt and CJ Houston, I don't know if you've met my partner, Jimmy Trivette?"

"Nice to meet you. Didn't you used to play for the Cowboys?" Matt shook the Ranger's hand.

"Sure did a few years ago. Wait a minute – are you the Houston that played for Rice? Won the Cotton Bowl against SMU with a 60 yard touchdown pass in the last six seconds? And then you ran the ball in for the conversion, right? " Trivette sat down across from the couple.

Matt nodded. "Yep, seems like ages ago. Guess I must be getting old." They all laughed.

C.D. piped up. "This pair here has known each other since they were what? – ten years old, Matt?"

"Yeah, we sure have." They were still holding hands.

"And when did the two of you get married?" The old Ranger looked over at Walker.

"About eight months ago." CJ was blushing now.

"How 'bout that, Cordell? Married. Not just engaged, but married." He reached across the table and hit his friend in the shoulder.

"Okay, C.D., I got the hint already." He smiled over at the couple. "So have you found out if it's a boy or a girl?"

CJ shook her head no. "The ultrasound is scheduled for next month. But I know it's a boy."

"You mean GIRL." Matt was grinning ear to ear.

"Oh boy, looks like I stirred up a hornet's nest." Walker shook his head. "So what are you doing in town, Houston?"

"I got invited to the chili cook-off and since I heard C.D's chili isn't up to snuff anymore…" He cut his eyes over at the retired Ranger. "I thought I'd come down and show him how it's done."

"Boy, don't you start again." They all cracked up. "I'll just show you – Sherry, we need two bowls of Buzzard's Breath Chili over here. This young fella is about to go to school."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Are you feeling any better, hon?" CJ put her arm across Matt's chest as he climbed into bed that night.

"Yeah, a little. I swear I think he was trying to kill me with that stuff." He burped again. C.D. had bet Matt that he couldn't handle a bowl of his chili. Although he had won the bet, Matt was wishing now that he hadn't. CJ snickered. Matt looked over at his wife and said, "I heard that."

"Good, your father's sense of hearing is kicking in. Way to go, hon." She laughed out loud that time as her husband grumbled under his breath. "Hey, give me your hand." Matt held out his right hand and she placed it on her baby bump. "Feel it?"

Matt rolled over and was grinning. "That little booger is really moving around tonight, isn't she?" He reached up and kissed CJ, then kissed the baby bump.

"He, dear, not she." CJ snuggled back in and Matt kept his hand on the bump and cracked up when he felt it move again.

"Love you babe." He kissed her again, this time a lingering kiss that was returned. "Look out, kid, it might get a little bumpy in there." Both of them laughed as he took her in his arms.

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Matt, C.D., and all the other contestants in the chili cook-off were scheduled to have a meeting with the judges at 10:00 am. Matt and CJ showed up about fifteen minutes early and ran into C.D. on the way into the building.

"Morning." Matt shook C.D.'s hand. "Did you come to turn in your resignation?" He just couldn't help himself. Getting the retired Ranger on a tirade had always been a favorite past time.

"Resignation, huh? Why, you young whipper snapper! I've got a good mind to tan your hide for you!" Both men laughed.

"Have you heard anything about the judges?" Matt was looking around at the other contestants and waved to a couple that he knew.

"Only that there's supposed to be a new one this year. Haven't heard who it is though."

"Attention everyone. ATTENTION! PUH-LEASE!" The voice was coming from the front of the crowded room.

C.D. looked like he had seen a ghost. "You all right?" CJ looked over at him as did Matt.

"Oh dear Lord, please don't let that be him." C.D. looked toward the front of the room at the stage and sure enough, much to his displeasure, he saw the man that he didn't want to see: Corey Mimms. The two men had met when C.D. was asked to cater the wedding of Detective Kim Rivers and Assistant D.A. Phil Hammond the year before. "Oh God, I'm sunk." The retired Ranger looked down at his boots. "This guy is an event coordinator." He told Matt and CJ about the wedding and their disagreements over his chili. "The loon told me he had tasted better sterno, if you can believe it." Matt started to choke thinking about the bowl of chili that he had eaten the night before and CJ patted him on the back until the coughing spasm had cleared.

"Alright everyone. Time to get down to business. All of you should have already received a copy of the rules for this contest…" Mimms started in on his speech. Like most of the others in the crowd, Matt already knew the rules, but the judge was bound and determined to bore everyone with them. Like C.D., Matt was starting to dislike the man.

"And last but not least, no ingredient may be pre-cooked in any way prior to the commencement of the official cook-off. The only exceptions are canned or bottled tomatoes, tomato sauce, peppers, pepper sauce, beverages, broth and grinding and/or mixing of spices. Meat may be treated, pre-cut or ground. Meat may not be precooked. All other ingredients must be chopped or prepared during the preparation period. Does everyone understand?" The judge turned from side to side. "Alright, then. Tomorrow morning at 9:00 am. Don't be late."

The noise level in the hall returned to the loud buzz just as it had been before the announcements. Matt turned to C.D. "Don't forget, C.D. – no beans, okay?" He gave CJ a wink.

"Boy, I tell you what, there may not be any Buzzard's Breath chili in this contest. There's no way I can win with that guy as one of the judges. I might as well just stay in the bed tomorrow." C.D. and the young couple made their way through the crowd and out of the front doors.

"Aw c'mon, now. Just because he's a judge doesn't mean you can't win. Besides, if you don't show up I'm gonna tell everybody that you were afraid that I would beat you." There was a devilish twinkle in Matt's brown eyes.

"Oh no you don't, mister. I'll be here with bells on. The folks who come to this contest expect to taste my chili. You ain't gonna scare me off." C.D. had puffed up like a toad. Matt was trying hard not to laugh at the retired Ranger, but wasn't having much success. C.D. himself chuckled. "Oh, well, if I have to put up with that guy so do you I guess. What have you two got planned for today?"

"Well, Walker invited us out to the ranch to go fishing with him. We're about to head that way now." Matt had his arm around CJ's shoulders and they were walking across the parking lot to their car. "Are you coming, too?"

"Naw, I got to go to the restaurant and keep things under control there. You two have a good time and catch a couple for me, okay?" C.D. shook their hands and walked on over to his SUV. Matt opened the door for CJ and helped her in, then slid behind the wheel and headed toward the ranch.

As Matt pulled up the driveway he saw Walker and Alex sitting on the front porch swing. Both got up to greet the couple. Matt got out of the car as Walker opened the door for CJ, who immediately spoke to Alex. "Hi Alex! I haven't seen you in ages. C.D. told us that you two were engaged."

The two women hugged. "And he tells me you two tied the knot – and that there's a bun in the oven." Alex looked down at the baby bump. "And Walker says that you two have been arguing over whether it's a boy or a girl."

Matt nodded and chuckled. "Yep, she swears up and down that it's a boy." He and Walker both grinned. The two couples headed up toward the front porch and sat down to talk for a little while. Matt was telling them about C.D.'s fear that he wouldn't be able to win with Corey Mimms as a judge. Walker cracked up. "Yeah, those two are kinda like oil and water."

"He was even thinking about pulling out of the contest – until I shamed him into staying." All four had a good laugh.

"So are you two ready to do some fishing?" Walker stood up and led the way down to his truck. "Alex, I'll let you drive us down to the pond if you promise not to do any doughnuts in the pasture. Deal?"

"Oh alright. I never get to have any fun." She and CJ got up in the front of the truck while Matt and Cordell sat on the tailgate.

"So, are you nervous about being a dad?" Walker looked over at the private investigator.

"No, I'm ready. Can't wait as a matter of fact." Houston looked over at the Ranger. "What about you? Nervous about getting married?"

"Nah, well….maybe a just a little bit." The two talked about cattle and horses on the way to the pond and then the contest was on: the men against the women, who would catch the most fish and who would catch the biggest. After a couple of hours, it was decided that the women had caught the most, but Matt and Cordell had caught the biggest. They rode back up to the house and had lunch, then sat and talked for most of the afternoon before Matt and CJ headed back into town.

As they drove along, Matt had an idea. "How would you like to go to C.D.'s and do a little dancing? He's supposed to have a live band tonight."

"Sounds like fun. I've got a feeling that this little guy here," she pointed to the baby "is going to keep me from dancing in the not too distant future."

"Little lady, CJ, little lady." They pulled up in front of the bar and grill and headed on inside. The pair found a booth near the back and slid into it just as C.D. saw them and came over.

"So how was the fishing?" He slipped into the booth next to CJ.

"Good. The girls won for most fish, but Walker and I caught the biggest ones." Matt smiled over at his wife.

"Sounds like everybody had a good time. So what are y'all up to tonight?" He looked around at the crowd that was already there.

"We thought we might do a little dancing tonight."

"By golly we've sure got the band for it. These fellas are about the best we've ever had here." He pointed to the group that was setting up on stage. "So I guess you want another bowl of my chili so you can try to figure out the recipe, doncha son?"

Matt shook his head no, vigorously. "No way, that's bad luck the night before a cook-off, C.D. – don't you know that?"

"Nope, can't say as I ever heard that one before. How about a drink?" The retired Ranger stood up.

"I could go for another root beer, how 'bout you, babe?"

CJ nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Alrighty then two root beers coming right up." He headed back toward the bar and Matt heaved a sigh of relief. "Phew! That was a close one." He and CJ cracked up.

The next morning, Matt gathered all of his ingredients together and he and CJ went to the culinary arts building of the fairgrounds where the contest was to take place. He signed in and CJ gave him a kiss for good luck then went to find herself a seat so that she could watch as the cooks began their work. C.D. waved to her as he came in and shook Matt's hand on the way to his workspace. Both men were ribbing each other about who was going to win. C.D.'s workspace was directly across from Matt's so they continued the banter until the contest was started by none other than Corey Mimms. C.D. was trying to keep a low profile and was hoping the man wouldn't see him until it came time for the judging, but was not that lucky. About ten minutes into the competition he walked up next to the retired Ranger and began carrying on about having tasted better sterno. Matt watched as the judge ran his mouth about C.D.'s chili and could see the older man getting red faced with anger. Finally Mimms walked on down the line and left C.D. to his cooking, who turned and looked at Matt and both men rolled their eyes.

Matt and C.D. both finished cooking their chili about three hours into the contest. The maximum amount of time allowed was four hours, so they had time to talk back and forth. When the officials came around to collect the samples of chili in the white plastic containers, each labeled with the contestants number on the bottom, both men were ready. They talked back and forth as they cleaned up the pots and utensils that they had used, then went into the main hall to wait for the judging. They were joined by CJ as well as Alex who had come to wish the men luck.

The judging began and it was plain to see that C.D. was not the only contestant that was wishing that Corey Mimms was not a judge. He made several embarrassing comments about different contestants' chili. When he got to C.D.'s chili he made a face after smelling the aroma. "No need to guess whose entry this is! It does indeed smell like a buzzard's breath!" The former Ranger looked over at CJ, Matt, and Alex. "Well, this is it, folks. I'm about to lose this cook-off."

"Now C.D., you know that there are five judges, not just one." Matt leaned forward and looked across the girls to the older man. "His opinion only counts as one vote, not all of them. Calm down."

"That's easy for you to say." C.D. continued to mutter under his breath and Alex patted him on the back.

"Next up is contestant 55." Matt looked at CJ. He was number 55. As the samples were being readied for the judges, Corey Mimms stood up, holding his throat, and made gagging noises, then fell across the table. Everyone in the hall jumped to their feet as the other judges and officials went to help him. Paramedics were called and Mimms was taken out of the building while receiving CPR. Alex called Walker and let him know what was going on. Everyone was in shock, including C.D.

A short time later, Trivette and Walker showed up as well as detectives and crime scene techs from the police department. Detective Andre Paragould was checking into which containers of chili had been sampled by the judges. Matt was standing nearby talking with Walker. "You know, the other judges are fine. Maybe he had some other kind of problem. Does anybody know if he had a heart problem or something?"

Walker thought about it for a minute. "Well, I really only knew him from Kim and Phil's wedding. Hey, Trivette!" He hollered at his partner who was across the hall talking to other contestants. "He spent a little more time with him working on the wedding." Matt nodded.

"Yeah?" Trivette walked up to the two men.

"Houston brought up a good point: do you know if Mimms has heart problems or anything? I mean it might not be what he ate." He looked at the younger Ranger.

"Not that I know of – but I only worked with him on Kim's wedding. And only as much as I absolutely had to…" He rolled his eyes. Matt was giving him a questioning look. "He's a little on the…what is a good term for it? Eccentric – yeah that's it. He's actually a LOT on the eccentric side – very hard to deal with."

Matt nodded. "C.D. sure is upset. His chili was the last entry that was tasted before it happened." They turned to look at him, sitting in the bleachers with both Alex and CJ. Walker chuckled. "Well with two of the prettiest girls in Texas trying to calm him down, I think he'll be just fine." The three men walked over to them.

"How ya doin', C.D.?" Jimmy patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Aw, I'm alright, I'm just worried 'cause my chili was the last one he tasted." He looked at Walker and Trivette. "You don't reckon they're gonna blame me for all this mess, do ya?"

"Well, nobody else is sick, C.D. Maybe he's having some other kind of problem." Matt laid his hand on the man's shoulder.

Alex spoke up. "He's right, C.D. Don't you worry about a thing, okay?"

Detective Paragould walked up. "Mr. Parker, can I have a word with you, please? In private?"

Matt didn't like the tone that the detective took and could tell from the looks on the faces of the others that they didn't either. CJ stepped up. "Hang on, C.D." She stepped down from the bleachers and followed C.D. over to where the detective was standing. "Excuse us a moment, won't you please, Detective?" She took C.D. by the arm and took a few steps away from the policeman. She whispered to the older man. "Do you want a lawyer? I don't care for this guy's attitude." Both looked over at him.

"Do you really think I need one?" He looked at the young woman.

"Better to have one and not need one. Besides, I'll work for free." She looked over at Matt who had already guessed how the conversation was going. C.D. looked at the private investigator as well, who nodded his agreement. "Alright, you're hired." The pair walked back over to the detective.

"I said privately, Mr. Parker." He didn't seem to be in a good mood and didn't like having to repeat himself.

"I'm representing Mr. Parker, Detective. Any questions you have for him will go through me." CJ gave him a polite but businesslike look.

"Oh, that's how it's going to be is it?" He was obviously disgusted. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions about your relationship with Mr. Mimms."

"Relationship hell…" C.D. started in until CJ shushed him.

"Mr. Parker only knew of Mr. Mimms because of a wedding that they worked on together last year, Detective. Will there be anything else?"

The policeman looked at the two of them. "Not at the present time, counselor. But Mr. Parker needs to keep himself available for questioning." He turned on his heel and started away.

C.D. started to open his mouth, but CJ told him to let it go.

Matt, Walker and the others walked over to C.D. "Well, looks like you've got a good lawyer buddy." Walker looked over at the police detective. "That guy is always a pain. I don't know of anybody that likes him."

"Not only do you have a lawyer, you've also got yourself a private investigator, C.D." Matt stuck out his hand and the old Ranger shook it. "By golly the way he's acting I may need a whole law firm."

Walker's phone rang. "Yeah, Rachel, what is it? You're kidding me. Wow, okay, thanks for letting me know." He hung up and looked at the group. "Mimms was pronounced dead about fifteen minutes ago."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Later that evening, everyone met at C.D.'s. While it was lively enough, no one was ordering the chili on the menu and that had C.D. plenty upset. "I can't believe all this is happening. And look at the effect it's having on my business."

Matt looked around at all the smiling faces and dancing couples. "Uh, C.D., business looks like it's booming. Maybe folks just aren't in the mood for chili tonight. It is kinda warm you know." The others all agreed.

"Well I sure will be glad when the ME figures out what killed him, 'cause I don't want folks thinking that it was my chili." The man was visibly upset.

"C'mon, C.D. How many times do we have to tell you? All of the other judges are just fine. There wasn't anything wrong with your chili." Trivette and Walker exchanged a worried look. Neither could remember seeing the older man so upset.

"That's easy for you to say Jimmy, I feel like I've got the sword of Damocles hanging over me." He got up and shuffled back into the kitchen.

"Hey Walker, can we talk for a minute?" Matt and the Ranger stepped out in front of the bar and leaned against the brick front wall. "Do you think you can get me a copy of the list of contestants? I've got a bad feeling about all this, but whatever you do, don't let C.D. know, okay?"

Walker nodded. "Yeah, I do, too. So do Jimmy and Alex. I'll give you the list in the morning, how's that?"

Matt stood up and stretched. "Works for me. Guess it's about time for me to turn in. I'm sure CJ is tired." They walked back into the bar just in time to see CJ and Jimmy dancing up a storm. Houston exchanged a glance with Walker. "Or maybe not." They both laughed and walked back over to the table.

After spending another hour at the bar, Matt and CJ returned to their hotel room. As the pair got ready for bed, they were talking about C.D. "I sure hate that he's so worried about all of this, but with that Paragould guy acting the way he is, I can't say as I blame him." Matt came out of the bathroom and flipped off the light and climbed into bed.

"Well, I don't know why he's so worried. Obviously there wasn't poison in the chili or the other judges would be sick as well." CJ rolled over on her side and laid her head on Matt's chest.

"I'd sure like to know if Mimms had a heart condition or something. Hope it doesn't take the ME too long to figure it out." He gave CJ a kiss goodnight.

Monday morning, CJ and Matt walked into Ranger headquarters to pick up the list of contestants and to see if the ME had finished his report. They were greeted by Walker, who didn't look very happy at all. He handed the report to CJ, and Matt read it over her shoulder. "Shellfish allergy?" She looked at Walker. "What kind of shellfish?"

"According to the lab, there was a combination of crab, shrimp, crayfish, and lobster. And it came from C.D.'s chili." The Ranger put his feet up on the desk.

Matt shook his head no. "I had a bowl of it the other night and didn't taste any shellfish. Why in the heck would he put that in there?"

"As far as I know, he NEVER has." Walker took a sip of his coffee as Trivette brought over a chair for CJ, who sat down.

The lawyer looked around and lowered her voice. "I seriously doubt that C.D. knew that Mimms had a shellfish allergy. From what he told us, he didn't spend that much time around the man."

"I don't think he did know. Trivette here didn't know."

"I was at the work station right across from him and I know for a fact he didn't put anything like that in his chili, Walker. And I'll be happy to testify to that fact." Houston put his hands on CJ's shoulders and began to rub them.

"And I was watching from the bleachers and I didn't see any such thing go into that pot." CJ looked back down at the report. "They have no way of proving that he even knew about the allergy; much less put it into his chili."

"Well, here's the kicker." Walker sat back up and pulled out another piece of paper. "It says that the shellfish was from a supplement tablet – Glucosamine and Chondroitin – and C.D. takes those because he has arthritis in his hip from where he got shot. That's the reason he had to retire from the Rangers."

"Aw, c'mon, anybody can buy that stuff any day of the week at WaldoMart." Matt couldn't believe his ears.

Walker's phone rang. "Yeah, C.D., what's up? He did what?! Okay, we'll be right there." He hung up the phone and got out of his chair reaching for his Stetson. "Paragould just arrested C.D." All four of them walked out of the office and headed down to the jail.

Alex was waiting with C.D. in an interrogation room until CJ got there. "I didn't think you would mind – seeing as how I'll have to recuse myself from the case – if it even gets that far, which it shouldn't." The last was said with a look directed at Paragould.

"Thanks, Alex, I appreciate the help." CJ sat down next to C.D. "And just what exactly is the charge against my client Det. Paragould?"

"What do you think it is?" The man was such a slime bucket that it was all CJ could do to keep from smacking the smirk off of his face.

"If you aren't prepared to act in a professional manner then my client and I will be leaving." She started to get up from the table.

"The charge is murder, counselor." Paragould smiled an evil smile that fairly dripped with hatred.

Walker, Trivette, and Houston were all in the adjoining room watching the fiasco. "Oh boy, he better watch it. She's starting to get mad." Matt knew the tell-tale signs of his wife's temper. Much like himself, her tone got very quiet and her eyes appeared to be flashing lightning.

"You have absolutely no proof whatsoever that my client has done anything." CJ emphasized each word with a tap of her index finger on the table.

"He takes Glucosamine and Chondroitin – that's what killed Corey Mimms." The detective was leaning forward and looking at C.D., who started to speak. CJ silenced him with a touch of her hand on his arm.

"Detective, using the term loosely, many people take that particular combination of supplements." She leaned toward the man.

"Yes, but they weren't found in anyone else's chili. Only in Mr. Parker's, and his had just been eaten by Corey Mimms."

"You're making a very large mistake detective. I hope you realize that."

"No, the mistake was your client's, not mine." He got up and started to leave the room. "His bail hearing will be held at 11:00. See you there, counselor."

The minute the door was closed C.D. started to say something but CJ quieted him once again. "Don't say one word, C.D. We'll take care of everything."

Matt, Walker, and Trivette all came in the room. Alex sat down next to the retired Ranger and patted his arm. "Don't worry, hon, you know we're all behind you. He's just full of hot air."

In unison, Walker and Houston both spoke. "Not hot air." Everyone cracked up, including C.D.

After attending the bail hearing, C.D. was released on his own recognizance, which didn't set well with Paragould. Leaving with Matt and CJ, C.D. went back to his restaurant to work the lunch rush. After the crowd left, he came back and sat down at a booth in the back with CJ and Matt.

"What in the world am I gonna do, CJ? I didn't kill that man. I couldn't stand him, but I sure as heck didn't kill him." He was getting extremely upset.

"What I can't figure out is what kind of motive they think you have. Not winning the cook-off?" Matt looked over at his wife, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm wondering why Paragould has it in for you. Have you ever worked with him before?" She took a sip of her drink and sat playing with the straw.

"As a matter of fact I did for a very short time. He applied to be a Ranger back about fifteen years ago, right around the time that Cordell did. He was washed out; he didn't have the attitude for it." C.D. absently cleaned his glasses. "Although, it wasn't as bad as his attitude now."

"Lord knows he's got one the size of Texas." Matt looked over at CJ. "Do you think that you would be able to use that in court? The fact that C.D. kicked him out of the Ranger program?"

"Possibly." She didn't look very hopeful. "We'll get to the bottom of it, I promise." She laid her hand on top of the older man's and patted it.

"I sure appreciate you stepping up and taking on my case, darlin'. Alex wouldn't have been able to do it."

"It's an honor to be your lawyer, C.D." She looked over at Matt. "I guess we better get some work done on this."

He nodded and they slid out of the booth. "Keep your chin up, bud." Matt patted him on the shoulder as they left. Riding along in the car going back to the hotel room, he spoke to CJ. "How in the heck are we going to prove that he didn't put that in his chili? But something else just occurred to me as well: so what if he had put it in there? If he didn't know that Mimms had the allergy, and I sure didn't know that he had an allergy to shellfish, any number of folks could have put that in their chili. I've heard of some strange things being put in, much more strange than shellfish; like dried red ants and cigar ashes if you can believe it. It isn't illegal."

"That's a very good point. If Mimms had a food allergy, that information should have been shared with all of the contestants – or he shouldn't have been a judge."

"We need to have a look at the other contestants." Matt parked at the hotel and they went up to their room. CJ pulled out the laptop that she had brought with her and they began on the list of other contestants. By the time they were done – there were seventy three other contestants besides C.D. and Matt – they had three other people that had been in contact with Corey Mimms prior to the cook-off. One, Jeanette Cartwright, was a suburban Dallas mother of three who had used Mimms services for a dinner that she had given for her parents' fiftieth wedding anniversary. There was also Charles Shoreman, a local caterer, who had at one time worked with Mimms on several parties given by local socialites. And the third was a local artist, Melinda Perretti, who had hired him to plan her wedding.

Matt decided to call on Charles Shoreman first and went to his place of business. Much like Corey Mimms, Shoreman was extremely rude to those around him, including his employees – and Matt, too.

"I don't have time for such foolishness. The world is better off without Corey Mimms breathing the limited amount of air that we have." That was the only statement that Matt was able to get from him before being escorted out by Shoreman's security guard – a fancy name for a goon who tried to dislocate Matt's shoulder as he showed him the door.

Next on his list was Melinda Perretti. Matt wondered about her last name – had she decided to keep her maiden name because of her business as an artist – or had she even gotten married. As it turned out, the wedding had fallen through and she was out a considerable amount of money. She had been sued by Mimms for breach of contract when she had cancelled his services. "He's a sorry excuse for a human being. And I'm sure that there are others who feel the same way." She didn't seem the least bit sorry that the man had died.

Last on the list was Jeanette Cartwright. Matt pulled up to her home just as she arrived home from picking up her children at school. He helped her carry in a load of groceries and the two talked for several minutes. "Well, he was very good at his job. But…" She put a gallon of milk in the refrigerator. "He was very rude, to guests as well as the staff that we had serving that night. But he was a magnificent planner." She continued to put away groceries. "I wondered why he was "lowering" himself to be a judge at a chili cook-off. That just didn't seem to fit his personality, you know what I mean?"

"Yes ma'am, I've gathered that from the other folks that I've talked to today. I wonder who talked him into doing it." Matt handed her several other items that went into the fridge.

"I have no idea. It just seemed really odd." She sidestepped her two sons as they raced through the kitchen chasing each other with dirty socks. "Boys, do NOT start that again!" She looked up at Matt with a smile. "Do you have children, Mr. Houston?"

Matt grinned. "My wife and I have one on the way."

"Well, good luck to you."

He laughed as the boys ran through the kitchen again.

Back at the hotel he told CJ about the interviews. "Two of them were very happy that he was gone and the last was just kind of indifferent."

"Well, I think we just need to go with the argument that C.D. had no prior knowledge of Mimms' allergy and that it isn't illegal to put supplements in chili. I know he didn't do it, but we have absolutely no way of knowing who did." Lying back on the bed, CJ heaved a big sigh.

"You feeling okay?" Matt lay down next to her and began rubbing her back.

"Yeah, just irritated about this whole thing. Surely to God the judge will throw this case out. They just don't have any proof that C.D. knew about the allergy. No one else seems to have known."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Matt woke up Tuesday morning and a thought occurred to him: maybe it wasn't a contestant. He talked to CJ about it as the two of them had breakfast at the Waffle Hut. "It could have been somebody else who came in contact with the chili: whoever put the chili into the cups for the judges or even one of the other judges."

CJ nodded and swallowed a bite of waffle. "That's true. I just can't see this actually making it to trial, Matt. There are just too many problems with the case. I can't believe the DA would even waste time on it – not that murder is a waste of time, but it could very well have been an accident."

Matt went to Ranger headquarters to talk with Walker and told him his idea. "That is a thought. Trivette, can you pull up the names of the other judges?"

"Sure thing." He hit a few keys on the keyboard as Walker watched and shook his head. "I hate those things and he absolutely loves 'em." Matt turned and watched the younger Ranger and grinned. "I use one every day. Its name is BABY." Walker rolled his eyes and gave Matt a look of disgust.

"Alright, here we go." Trivette had printed out a list of the four other judges. "Now the question is did any of these folks have a motive to get rid of Mimms and did they know about his allergy?"

"Why don't we go see what we can find out?" The three went down and got in Walker's truck and headed to the business of Frank Ragsdale. It was a diner, reminiscent of the 1950's. As the three men walked in the front door, they were greeted by a waitress on roller skates wearing a ponytail. When Walker told her why they were there, she went to the office and told her boss about his visitors. Ragsdale led them out to a corner booth and sat down to talk with them.

"Absolutely unbelievable. Never heard of a judge dying at a chili contest." He laughed, then looked at the serious expression on the men's faces. "Not that dying is funny, of course not. It's just, you know, I've heard of killer chili, but that's a little extreme you know?"

"Mr. Ragsdale, do you know who offered Mimms the chance to be a judge?" Matt was sitting across from the restaurateur.

"Well, Charlie Maynard was the head judge. He's been with the cook-off for the last ten years or so. He would probably know."

"Did you have any business or any other kind of dealings with Mimms?" Trivette looked at the man sitting next to him.

"No, I haven't."

"Thanks for your time, Mr. Ragsdale." Walker slid out of the booth and was followed out the front door by Houston and Trivette. They climbed back into the truck and started off to see the next judge on their list, Mary Constantine. Mrs. Constantine ran a restaurant supply company that had been started by her father over fifty years ago. She welcomed the men into her office.

"Well I guess I was just as shocked as everybody else. You would think if the man knew he had an allergy that he would have either told everyone about it or for that matter, turned down the offer of being a judge. You wouldn't believe some of the things that folks put in their chili." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Like dried red ants and cigar ashes?" Matt crossed his left leg over his right. Walker and Trivette both looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Exactly! Now the red ants wouldn't be too bad – but cigar ashes? Yuck!" She laughed. "But some folks swear by other things that seem just as odd to me – chocolate and cinnamon are just two examples."

"Did you know Mimms personally, Mrs. Constantine?" Matt watched her reaction.

"No, I didn't. I had heard of him, but I've never used his services or had any contact with him until the cook-off." She seemed very at ease talking to the three men and Matt really didn't think that she was a suspect. He looked over at Walker.

"Thanks for your time, Mrs. Constantine, we appreciate it." Walker stood and headed on out of the building.

The next judge on the list was Walter Matheson, a retired chef. Mr. Matheson was working in his rose garden when Walker pulled into his driveway and invited the men into his home for some coffee. "I couldn't believe what happened. For the last four years I've been on the panel of judges for that cook-off. And in that time we've never had any problems."

"Have you ever had any business or personal dealings with Mr. Mimms?" Trivette was taking the lead on this questioning.

"Only once; my wife hired him to plan our daughter's wedding about ten years ago. Other than signing the check – and it was a hefty one – I didn't have anything to do with him. My wife and daughter dealt with him."

"Do you know if he had told anyone about his allergy?" Matt hadn't thought of that question earlier.

"If he did I didn't know about it. You know, really, it's hard to believe he would have judged the cook-off for a couple of reasons. First, I got the impression that he wasn't a chili lover. And secondly, folks are liable to put just about anything into a pot of chili."

The three men agreed and left shortly thereafter. They were down to one more person to question: Charlie Maynard, the head judge of the cook-off. After stopping by his house, they were informed by his wife that Mr. Maynard was at the Ferndale Country Club playing golf. They tracked him down on the fourteenth hole. The man was not happy to have his game interrupted and made it clear.

"I don't know anything about what happened yesterday other than the fact that it has put a dark cloud of suspicion over the cook-off. That's not the kind of publicity that we would like to have. And I don't appreciate being hounded while I'm here at the club." He put his club back into his golf bag with more force than was needed.

"We're sorry for the intrusion Mr. Maynard, but we really do need to get to the bottom of this matter." Walker was trying to be as nice as possible, but Maynard didn't make it easy for him. "Did you have any business dealings with Mr. Mimms?"

"No, I didn't. Is that all Ranger Walker?" He started back over to his golf cart. "Not just yet, sir. Could you tell me how Mr. Mimms came to be a judge? Was he nominated by another judge or did you pick him yourself?"

"I certainly didn't nominate him. He was suggested by Frank Ragsdale. Will there be anything else, Ranger?"

"No, sir, thanks very much for your time. Enjoy your game." Walker and Trivette exchanged a look and no one said anything else until they were all seated in the truck. "It seems Mr. Ragsdale didn't tell us the truth, boys. I think we need to go back and visit him again."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Well what difference does it make if I did suggest him as a judge?" Ragsdale was markedly less friendly than he had been earlier in the day.

"Mr. Ragsdale, is there anything else that you didn't tell us this morning?" Walker was standing in the doorway of Ragsdale's office, blocking his exit. Trivette and Houston were right behind him.

"No, there isn't anything else. I just didn't want to answer any more questions about the man." He stood up and tried to get past Walker, who wasn't budging. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a business to run." Walker stepped out of the way and they went back out to the truck.

"You're just going to let it go?" Matt was more than a little surprised.

"I think we need to let Trivette do a little more digging on Ragsdale. Something here just doesn't smell right and I don't think we're going to get the truth from him otherwise." He unlocked the door of the truck and slid behind the wheel.

As they rode back to Ranger headquarters Matt's phone rang. "Hey babe, what's going on?" He listened as his wife told him what else she had discovered about Mimms. "Oh really? Would you happen to know what restaurants he reviewed?" He looked over at Walker and grinned. "Okay, we're headed back that way now. Meet you there. Love you, 'bye." He hung up the phone. "It seems that Mimms used to review restaurants for the Dallas Times. Want to guess whose restaurant got panned royally?"

"Oh let me see, uh, Ragsdale's?" Trivette was really playing it up.

"Give the man a cigar. She's got the review and she's going to meet us at your office." Matt smiled. "That's my girl."

CJ was waiting for them at Ranger headquarters and had a big smile on her face. She handed the copy of the article to Walker and Trivette and Matt read it over his shoulder. "Ouch!" Matt looked up at his wife. "This guy was rough."

Walker let out a low whistle. "How did this guy really think he would get away with it – especially after it was in the paper?"

"Well it was five years ago. Maybe he thought nobody would remember it." Trivette looked at the other three.

"I believe we need to bring Mr. Ragsdale in for further questioning." Walker and Trivette walked out of the office and headed back down to the man's diner. They returned in a little while with Ragsdale in handcuffs and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Matt, CJ, and C.D. were all sitting in the observation room while Trivette and Walker questioned the man for the third time that day.

"You conveniently left out the part where Mimms downed your diner, Mr. Ragsdale." Trivette sat down on the opposite side of the table from the restaurant owner.

"So? Where's my lawyer?" He looked from one Ranger to the other.

"He's on the way." Walker stepped behind him and leaned over his shoulder. "You know the review said that the chili on your menu was the worst ever made in the history of the state of Texas. That was really rough."

"Hard to have a 1950's diner without chili, isn't it?" Trivette gave Ragsdale a smile.

"By the time that twerp got done I just about didn't have a diner. It's taken me five years to build the reputation of my restaurant back up – five years that I've had to scrimp and scrape because of that weasel!"

"So using the shellfish supplement was a great idea, I've gotta give it to you, Ragsdale." Walker paced around the room. "How did you manage to get it in C.D. Parker's chili?"

"Oh no you don't! I'm not admitting anything!" Ragsdale was turning purple he was so mad.

"Aw c'mon, Ragsdale. Just admit it." Trivette gave him that smile again. It worked.

"It isn't anything to smile about. That man almost ruined me. He had the audacity to put that review in print."

"So how did you do it?" Walker stopped and looked him straight in the eye.

"I put it in Parker's chili when the table was being cleared after the previous round of contestants. No one was looking." The man dropped his head.

"Was there any particular reason why you put it in Parker's chili?" Walker stood glaring at the man.

"Yeah, I heard him tell that guy that was with you this morning, what's his name – Houston? He told him all about the trouble he had when he was working on a wedding with the guy. I figured since he was a retired Ranger that nobody would seriously suspect him."

"Well they did – and he's been through hell for the last two days." Trivette was mad. He thought of C.D. as a father figure and he didn't appreciate anyone putting him in danger.

There was a knock at the door of the interrogation room. Walker answered it. "Hey Ragsdale, your lawyer is here." He and Trivette walked out, leaving Ragsdale to explain to his lawyer what he had just done.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"So you're not going to compete?" C.D. was incredulous when Houston told him that he wasn't going to enter the cook-off that had been rescheduled for the next weekend.

"No, I've seen the error of my ways, C.D. My chili could never compete with yours. I know when I'm whipped." Matt looked over at CJ who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Now why don't I believe that story? Your daddy didn't raise a quitter, I know that." The retired Ranger studied Houston. "I know what it is; you think your chili is too good to be in this cook-off, don't you?"

"No, really C.D., I just know when I'm beat." Matt was having too much fun teasing the man.

Walker and Trivette walked into the bar and had a seat at the table with the other three. "So did you tell him the good news?" Trivette was grinning from ear to ear; all the while Matt was shaking his head no at him.

"He told me that he's not competing, is that what you mean by good news?" C.D. removed his glasses and cleaned them on the towel he had in his hand.

"No, he's going to be the replacement judge for the cook-off." Trivette was looking between the two men.

"He's going to be a judge?! Now how in the hell do you rate that, you young whipper snapper?!" C.D. was on his feet. "After all my years of experience, they ask YOU to be a judge?"

"Well, what can I say? I guess they just know that I'm impartial – plus I don't have any food allergies." Matt looked over at Walker who was trying hard not to laugh at his old partner.

"Cheer up, C.D. It could be worse." Walker patted his friend on the back.

"Oh really and pray tell how could it be worse than letting this young inexperienced fella here be a judge instead of me?"

"At least you've got a friend on the panel of judges." Walker watched as C.D. chewed that tidbit over in his mind.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. It couldn't hurt." He looked over at Matt. "It's not against the rules to add cigar ashes is it?"

Matt looked at CJ, Walker, and Trivette. "Maybe I should rethink this judge thing." Everyone cracked up.


End file.
